


Only the Good Die Young

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Cisco, Don't blame me blame the requesters!, F/M, Heavy Angst, Panicking Cisco, Reader Death, Sad Cisco, The angstiest, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this was an ‘anonymous’ request, for: “19) “You’re gonna make it, just stay awake.” With maybe the Reader, who’s a meta, getting hurt in a fight really badly. To the point the team is pretty sure she’s gonna die but Cisco refuses to admit that.” Here it is kids, another sad one! Hope you all enjoy it? Or at the very least, I hope it makes you feel things!





	

“Cisco?” Your voice was weak, and your eyes were growing fuzzy and dark as the team scurried around you in a panic.

 

“I’m right here Y/N,” he assured you, giving your hand a squeeze. You could hear the tremble in his voice as he spoke, and you could imagine the tears in his eyes as you heard him sniffle, and ask Julian what was taking him so long to fix you.

 

“She’s losing too much blood!” Julian snapped back, the sudden sensation of pressure on your abdomen sending a blaze of fiery pain through your entire body. You screamed, your legs kicking uncontrollably as you desperately tried to stop the pain, but the pressure held fast, and Cisco squeezed your hand harder.

 

“Hey, don’t focus on that ok, focus on me,” Cisco begged frantically. “Focus on my voice ok? Just listen to my words, or maybe I can sing you a song? Or uh…I could tell you a story? What do you wanna hear?”

 

You wanted to be sick, but you felt so weak you didn’t think your muscles could muster enough force for it. Breathing was becoming difficult, and so was keeping your eyes open. “I didn’t know you could sing,” you managed to comment, feeling yourself slipping into unconsciousness, “w-what would you sin….” you trailed off, unable to stay awake anymore, but as soon as your eyes slipped closed, you felt Cisco shaking your shoulder.

 

“Hey whoa, no sleeping Y/N, come on!” he cried, squeezing your hand so hard, you felt one of your knuckles crack. “You want me to sing, I’ll sing you whatever you want, you like Lady Ga Ga right?”

 

“I don’t,” Julian muttered as he leaned over you, “now Y/N this is going to hurt, there isn’t enough time to give you anesthesia, but hopefully it will stop the bleeding so please try your best to remain still.”

 

You wanted to ask what he was going to do, but your mouth felt so dry. You could hear Cisco singing something, or at least trying to sing through his tears, but the words were lost as every nerve in your body began to ignite from whatever it was that Julian was doing to your injury. Your head pounded like a drum, your skin felt clammy and cold, and your muscles grew weaker with every passing moment. This was it, wasn’t it? You were gonna die.

 

“C-Cisco…” you managed to whisper his name, you vision had gone too dark to really see his face, but you turned your head to face him anyway, “Cisco I…I want you to kn-know…” you closed your eyes to try to think, but your eyelids were so heavy you didn’t want to lift them again.

 

“Hey, no, none of that, come on,” Cisco urged you, shaking you once more, “none of that ‘I want you to know’ nonsense ok, you can tell me later,” you felt a hand on your cheek, it was warm and partially covered by a gauntlet, “you’re gonna make it, just stay awake.”

 

“Damitt!” You heard Julian curse. The bleeding wouldn’t stop.

 

“Cisco…” you breathed his name.

 

“No I’m not leaving her side! You can do whatever you need to around me goddammit!”

 

“Cisco she needs to get to a real hospital, we don’t have the resources here to save her!”

 

“YES WE DO!” His hand was gone from yours now, the sounds of shouting around you beginning to sound distant.

 

It had all happened so fast, one minute you had all been winning the battle, your telekinetic powers deflecting every blow Killer frost could throw at you. Dagger-sharp icicles shattered around you like glittering snowflakes, all while Barry and Wally corralled her into place, setting her up to get taken down with the boot and transported to the pipeline. Soon she was too weak to put up much of a fight anymore, and you all had surrounded her, preparing for the final step of the plan…but Caitlin was in her somewhere, and she knew the team, she knew your weakness. In a last ditch effort to escape, she froze the ground under Barry and Wally’s feet, sending them sliding haphazardly off course as they charged towards her. Cisco was taken out with a blast of Frost to the face, cracking his goggles and sending him stumbling backwards. You however got the worst of it, using your concern for Cisco as a distraction, she sent one last icicle straight up between your ribs, puncturing a lung and worse as you collapsed to the ground in front of her. She knew you could only deflect what you could see coming, and you hadn’t seen this coming by a long shot.

 

“Cis…co…” you reached out with what was left of your strength, tears burning your eyes as you groped blindly for his hand. It felt like an eternity before his hand closed around yours again, and by then you weren’t sure if you could say what you’d wanted to, the air in your lungs felt so heavy.

 

“I’m right here Y/N, I’m…oh jesus…please stay with me…please…”

 

“Cisco…” you whispered, feeling the wet tracks of tears as he pressed your hand to his face, “don’t be sad Cisco…y-you…you look so pretty when you smile…” you could see his smiling face in your mind, you could remember how he used to be before everything, before Thawne, before Zoom, before Flashpoint. He could make the sun look dim whenever he smiled back then. You had something you needed to tell him, something important, but your brain was failing you now, there wasn’t enough oxygen to remember.

 

“Y/N,” his voice was so far away, so very very far.

 

“Don’t be sad,” you repeated, “don’t be sad for me…promise.”

 

“Y/N please…” he begged, but it was too late, you couldn’t hear him, you could barely feel him holding your hand.

 

When you finally passed, the med lab went silent, the entire team stared at each other in muted horror…accept for Cisco. Cisco kept his eyes closed, your cold hand pressed to his lips. After a few moments, the silence was broken by Cisco, an agonized scream ripping from his throat until he couldn’t scream anymore, his body giving up on him as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing silently as Barry scooped him up and hugged him. It was all anybody could do for him now.


End file.
